


Colorize My Life (I'm so sick of black and white)

by NEStar



Category: Strictly Ballroom (1992)
Genre: 10 Themes challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world turned gray, Fran wants to find color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorize My Life (I'm so sick of black and white)

When her mother died it was like all the color had drained out of Fran's world. All that was left was the harsh florescent of the milk bar or the dim lamps of the house.

Then one day Natalie dragged her along to a dance class and, after so many years of gray, color came back into Fran's life.

Blue  
“Well, who do we have here?”

“This is my friend, Fran.” Natalie said. “Fran, this is Mr. Kendall

Fran was amazed by the teacher; he was smiling widely and his twinkling eyes matched his blue suit.

“Wonderful! Welcome to our little family.”

Yellow  
“Watch out,” whispered Natalie. “Liz is one of her moods.”

Fran glanced around the room, “Which one is Liz?” she asked.

“By the kitchen, in the yellow dress.”

She turned around to see the most glamorous girl she had ever laid eyes on: big white blond hair, glowing tan skin set off by a tight yellow dress. When Fran went to sleep that night she dreamed of Liz's dress. 

Pink  
Kylie Hastings was the nicest person at the studio. She was always around, popping up in her bubble gum colored top with a bright smile and a kind word. There were more then a few times when Fran just didn't understand a new step, that Kylie would come over and explain it to her in a different way and suddenly everything clicked. There were even times when Fran thought that Kylie was a much better teacher then Mrs. Hastings.

Green & Purple  
Fran had to wait an hour for the bus on Thursday nights, after a string of muggings in the area she did her waiting in the studio. This was how she was there the night that Vanessa and Wayne tried out their new costumes.

The flash of Vanessa's purple dress and whirl of the green fringe on Wayne's arms brought an extra sense of excitement to the dancing. At that moment Fran understood the thrill of the dance.

Brown  
The studio was always filled with loud music and bright colors, but in the background there was always a hint of brown. It shocked Fran the first time she found out that the drab man that ran the music was Mr. Hastings – but then, Mrs. Hastings had such an outgoing personality, maybe it was a case of opposites attracting.

Gold  
After a year of dancing in sand shoes Mr. Kendell told Fran that she needed to get a proper pair of dancing heels.

She had meant to buy a pair of plain black shoes but that flash of gold was mesmerizing; the way the light caught in the straps and bounced back as rainbow sparkles.

She may not wear the flashy bright colors that the better dancers did, but Fran would have her own bit of color.

Black  
The Waratah Championship was Fran's first competition. She wasn't nervous, there was too much to look at, too much to take in and see, for her to be nervous. But when Scott Hastings walked by in his black tuxedo, a flock of butterflies took off in her stomach.

Red  
Fran took off her glasses and the everything around her took on a soft, misty, look. The light from the Coke-Cola sign refracted a red glitter across the roof. Then Scott pulled her into his arms and started to dance. It all combined to make the perfect movie moment and for a moment Fran could picture herself as the heroin; the woman who under took great change, but while still staying true to her inner self; the one who the guy would make the big gesture – give up everything – for.

Silver  
They had done it. They had danced their own steps at the Pan Pacific Grand Prix. The air around them had turned silver with flash bulbs and spot lights. As more and more people from all over the hall were flooding to the dance floor the just enjoy themselves, as Scott pulled her closer Fran closed her eyes and the after image of the photo flashes danced a rumba across the darkness.

She felt Scott's lips touch hers and Fran's world exploded into a rainbow of color.


End file.
